


you've been looking for meaning (did you like what you found?)

by plutosrose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, no. 30, whumptober2020, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: “You know, usually I like it better when my partners don’t have a habit of getting shot,” she murmured as she looked closer at his wound.“Is that what we are now, partners?” Delsin smirked playfully, and she snorted and hit him in the arm.-Fetch hates how attached to him she is.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe/Abigail "Fetch" Walker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948822
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	you've been looking for meaning (did you like what you found?)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Romeo by Until the Ribbon Breaks <3
> 
> this is a bit of a light M, and you will see why.

Fetch hadn’t felt so alive in a long time, and she knew that it had to do with the Delsin. 

She’d been on her own for too long–had to survive on the streets while avoiding the police and the DUP--to admit how attached she already was. It wouldn’t help, anyway. Delsin had an alarming tendency to put himself in front of a DUP squad on a daily, if not near hourly basis, and while conduits could shake off a lot, somehow she didn’t think that even Delsin could survive a shot from some of their guns.

They’d just finished dumping the last couple of duffle bags of drugs into the harbor when the DUP officers arrived at the docks, Delsin slipped his hand in hers and led her away. “Come on,” he urged. “I’ll race you.” 

Just like that, he turned into a neon beam of light and zipped away from the docks. Fetch was quick to follow him.

She loved running most of all, especially when she used her powers. After being locked up at Curdun Cay, being out in the open air made her feel a kind of giddiness and exhilaration that had eluded her since before Brent died. 

They dodged between moving cars, slipped between pedestrians, before they both ran up the side of a building and soared through the air, large distances between buildings made easy at their speed.

Fetch, at one point, had been afraid of falling when she’d try to stay up high in the city--it was safe to say that she wasn’t anymore. 

They landed a few buildings away from Olaf’s when Delsin suddenly became human again, folded in on himself, and curled up on the floor. 

Shit. Fetch became human again too, stumbling slightly as she regained her footing. She reached out to try and help Delsin back up, but all he was able to manage was to sit up. Grimacing, Fetch hated that she felt grateful that he was even able to manage that much. 

“I’m fine,” Delsin murmured. Fetch realized that where her hand was touching his middle over his shirt, it was bloody. 

“This is coming off right now,” she declared, which made Delsin wink at her.

“So I guess you were really serious about developing new passions, huh?” he grinned. She made a face and did her best to ignore him. There was nothing about this that was funny. 

When Fetch helped him peel away his shirt, she frowned.

There was what looked like a thick, bloody rash on Delsin’s stomach. It looked as though he had tried to bandage it before, but it had opened up and started bleeding again. Probably because Delsin was a dumbass, attracted the DUPs like nothing else, and had been shot. Repeatedly, from various distances and angles.

There were no bullets in his body, at least not that Fetch could tell, but the puncture marks beginning to scar over didn’t exactly hide what had happened to him. 

“No, you’re not fine.”

“No,” Delsin agreed, “I’m not. But I don’t exactly have that much of a choice.” 

“It heals fine,” Delsin shrugged. “You should have seen the number of times I got shot when Reggie and I got to the Seattle and I tried to bypass the biometric scanners.” He let out a bark of laughter that made Fetch raise an eyebrow at him. 

“You know, usually I like it better when my partners don’t have a habit of getting shot,” she murmured as she looked closer at his wound. 

“Is that what we are now, partners?” Delsin smirked playfully, and she snorted and hit him in the arm. 

He tried to scramble back up to his feet, but quickly hunched over a second time. “Shit, you’re hurt pretty badly, aren’t you? You’e such a dumb motherfucker, I swear to God,” Fetch murmured to herself.

The hint of a smile on her face evaporated when she saw just how serious Delsin looked. “This has been happening a lot lately.”

Fetched raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘this has been happening a lot lately’?” 

Delsin shook his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s kind of a big deal if you’re going to bleed out on me, Sparky.”

“Hey, I resent that,” Delsin grumbled, before he slouched even further. Fetch reached out to pull him close so that she could keep him steady. 

“I think it’s my body getting used to having new powers,” he murmured as he nestled against her. “I didn’t really have any before, you know? Well I guess I did, I must have, to be able to absorb Hank’s powers, you know? And yours too, well, of course you know.”

“You should really have that looked at.”

“You a doctor?” Delsin quirked an eyebrow at her. “If not, I think I’m probably shit out of luck, unless I want to get arrested and end up as a science experiment in Curdun Cay.”

Fetch bristled at the mention of Curdun Cay. Delsin, for his part, picked up on her discomfort and murmured a ‘sorry’ under his breath. 

“It’s fine,” Fetch shrugged. “Curdun Cay’s a hellhole. I’m not going back, ever.”

Delsin smiled at her then. “Of course you’re not. Not as long as you stick with me.”

“You seem to forget that I was doing just fine before you showed up,” Fetch squinted at him. He pushed away and used the brick wall behind them to brace himself as he stood back up.

“Really, because from where I was standing, it looked like you were about two days away from being caught for all your little ritualistic drug dealer murders. Reggie said that you were a serial killer.”

Delsin laughed to himself as he rested against the wall. 

“Is that what you think?” 

“I mean, if serial killers are cute, then sure.”

“I would seriously hit you again if I didn’t think that you needed medical attention.”

Delsin laughed again, wincing as he did so. “I’ll be fine, seriously. You don’t have to worry about me. You can keep fucking up drug dealers if that’s what you really want to do. Far me it from me to try and stop you.”

Fetch eyed him warily, before she approached him. “One of these days, those DUPs are going to kill you.”

“Yeah, they’d have to catch me first,” Delsin grinned, though Fetch was almost certain that she could see something else in his expression. Worry? Regret? Fear?  
“You going to try and absorb more powers?” 

“You seriously have to ask that?”

The look that Delsin gave her was almost mean. He scoffed in disbelief. “I have to save my family. And, if I get a chance, I’m going to kill the bitch who hurt them.”

Fetch knew what it felt like to burn with incandescent anger, to give yourself over to a plan with unattainable ideas and goals. For a moment, she thought about telling him about how useless it was in the end to try and save Brent or the way that she nearly died inhaling poisonous gas (if she could kill Shane a second time for that one, she definitely would).

“Let me know what I can do to help,” Fetch said suddenly, which provoked a cocky grin from Delsin.

He reached out to pull her closer, and this time, she didn’t punch his arm. “You going to do...whatever you can?”

“You are such a pervert,” she murmured, “At least put your shirt back on.”

“Not much point in that, I don’t think,” Delsin smirked playfully. 

“You know, you really are the worst sometimes. I’m going to call that radio station that’s always reporting conduit sightings and tell them that you’re a giant cunt.” 

“Do you think that would work for a superhero name?”

Fetch, despite herself, closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. “Probably not, but I can help you think of some other...options.”

“You can make everything sound dirty, can’t you?” Delsin managed as Fetch began to run her fingers along the edge of his jeans. 

She grinned wickedly. “We could keep talking, or you could put your shirt back on, we could go to my safehouse, and I could suck your brain out of your dick.”

“Jesus,” Delsin murmured, closing his eyes a bit more gently now. “I think I’m in love.”  
Fetch snorted as she stepped away from him, and he went to retrieve his shirt, moving a bit quicker on his feet. “Lead the way, Flash.” 

It was in that moment that Fetch knew without a doubt that she was far too attached to him.


End file.
